Pharoh's secret
by chloemcg
Summary: Slytunkhamen is supposed to be Pharaoh and take over from his adoptive father, Umbran Le Paradox, but he feels like he is meant for a different destiny as he and his friend, Clockwerk, begin to uncover some secrets. Will Slytunkhamen discover anything about his destiny? Read about how Slytunkhamen starts it all!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANYWAY own Slytunkamen Cooper the first or second or Clock werk or even technically Le Paradox's Egyptian ancestor.**

** I own everyone else, though, and I had the inspiration after recalling that not much of Slytunkamen's story or background was delved into so I thought I'd take a crack at it...That and I watched a bit of 'Prince of Egypt'. **

**Pharoh's secret.**

* * *

It was the legendary era of ancient Egypt where pharohs prized themselves in everything at any price. Even at the price of killing the innocent. There was one family in particular whom was suffering at the hands of the so-called great pharoh, Umbran Le Paradox, the most as the widowed wife of who once was the leader of a peaceful village was about to do a thing that squished her heart into a million pieces.

It really all started in the wastelands of the boiling hot desert where no life what so ever existed except for insects crawling along the ground and the pyramids for kings of the past with the sun beaming down on them and this land as the sun basked brightly in the bright rich yellow/blue skies. There was, however, a small village from afar where our story begins.

Inside the loving warmth of her own hut, the female raccoon looked down at her small kit who gurgled while placing an innocent knuckle inside his mouth and staring at her with a wide eyed curious gaze with his caramel orbs.

The mother held her child close as to prevent herself from crying tears of regret. She had thought long and hard and today the guards were going to come and try and take her away. They had little knowledge that she bore a son at the time of the infant's fathers passing where she only provided enough money by sewing clothing, a job she had done often. Time had run out as she reflected on all that had happened.

Once upon a time this village was ruled by a kindly raccoon and he eventually wed and was slaughtered by committing a crime before his son was even born. Because Umbran, the pharaoh of this region, had a particular hatred for the Cooper clan (the village keeper's family line) he had obsessed over pouring the heart and soul out of his wife until not a drop of money was left and the penalty of not being able to provide taxes was execution.

Sharan sighed as she wrapped her son up in a blanket and stared out of the non glass window (as glass had not been invented yet) and watched as multiple guards rushed passed to try and commit some kind of crime to the innocent and poor as they wore their two sided rags to shelter their heads from the hot sun.

Umbran was an unfair ruler and her husband tried to protect the village after he was framed for stealing one of his prized belongings in the form of a prism with incredible power and the excuse provided was that he only pillaged from wrongdoers such as the skunk they called a ruler.

He was caught and murdered within minutes of protecting a family who were huddled against a wall. Sharan closed her eyes shut in memory of receiving the news of her mate as she hugged her little son close. The mother female raccoon wore a crimson robe with a hood as she brushed a strand of the kit's messy head fur out of his eye so his big eyes could continue to explore his surroundings as his mother got ready to leave.

As the female adult raccoon had no intention of letting her son die with her, she made a heart breaking decision: give up her son. The infant kicked his legs at the silk blankets he was wrapped inside as he attentively babbled a strange language which not even the smartest of beings could understand. His mother silenced him by rocking him back and forth in her weak arms and bouncing her body in a gentle yet rushed rhythm and this done the trick.

The tiny raccoon male was very small but he had huge eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts. He had a raccoon's naturally born mask that had unique stripes at the corner of his eyes. His tiny black nose snuffled as his muzzle poked out from in the lower middle of his big orbs and a tiny yet bushy tail that was ringed with distinctive stripes from tip to end. His grey fur was very scruffy even for a small raccoon infant as he stared at his frightened mother who forced a smile as she planted a sweet kiss on his forehead before rubbing her nose against his affectionately.

Sharan took one last look at her home as she turned her head away from her son for just a minute as she knew this was the last look of her home she would get. It was small, all things considered, but it was home. The sand covered floors coloured in a comforting red was draped over in the middle by a fabric oval mat and many items were scattered on the floor as was her mate's ashes as the vase they were contained in was spilled over. The walls were crumbling easily as age possessed them but the house was sturdy enough to keep standing. There was a counter where she would cook and there was even a rag on the floor where she would sleep at night.

Sharan put her child down momentarily as she brought over a basket, opened the lid and placed her son in it to make it easier to carry her active son as he squirmed around in his new form of containment. The female raccoon readied herself to start running as she bit her lip and broke into a full sprint out the door as her heart went into overdrive.

She was glad the lid of the basket was closed because she swear if this wasn't the case, the baby would fall out of the protective container. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she skidded to a halt and backed up against the wall of a bridge where more guards ran across incase she was spotted trying to make a run for it. The female raccoon once again started running the moment the coast was clear but she very soon found herself surrounded by guards who had their swords pointed at her.

"You! Where are you going?!" A guard demanded as he snarled at her with no regret or sympathy in his eyes. Just a plain coldness that made the female raccoon glare defiantly at the guards whom surrounded her.

The female raccoon adult looked around and saw that the guards had called for back up and had spread themselves around her to block her path to prevent her from escaping.

She clutched the basket containing her kit tighter in a protective way as she yelled, narrowing her caring eyes towards those who blocked her path to safety "Get out of my way!"

The guards lunged at the mother and attacked her viciously while as hard as the female Racoon mother tried to fend them off, it costed her life. It took 26 minutes to bring this woman down as she laid limp and lifeless on the sand covered floor, dead to the world and to the basket that now laid on the floor and her slim arm and hand laid back on the floor as a sign of her tragic fate. The guards had no pity as they ignored the woman's corpse and began to walk away but each of their ears pricked at the sound of loud, gentle wails of fright.

The 8 guards turned around as they all walked over towards the basket that laid on its side as the lid knocked off and revealed the raccoon kit to be laying on its side as he cried sadly, longing to be in the warm embrace of his mother again. One of the guards picked the bundle up by the back of the neck and glared in confusion at the raccoon infant.

Nobody knew what to do as the child's hoarse cries got into their heads and the guards looked at each other while trying not to snap at the child. It wasn't like they _knew _the wife of Cooper was with child while all this was going on! How would the pharoh react to such a discovery? It was then that the idea clicked instantly in each of their heads. The pharoh would know what to do with this unsightly abomination!

They all grinned wickedly towards each other as they began their descent towards the temple of king Umbran.

Now, Umbran was an admittedly thin skunk with a golden head piece and matching gold earrings and attire as his pale black fur complemented his flexible figure. Umbran sat upon his throne with a deathly sneer directed upon those who stood before his might. The guards would never admit it but they thought spitefully of their ruler. He was kind of a cruel scavenger and took his anger out on those weaker than he.

But this was the very reason everyone feared him: Umbran always had a boiling temper and could whoop you into next Sunday if he was mad. If you angered him, he would find you in your sleep and slaughter you personally.

"Why do you seek audience with me, peasants? I was busy worshiping our gods!" Umbran bellowed as he slammed his fist against the arm of his throne, hurting his hand in the process but he hid his self inflicted pain from the guards as he continued glaring at the warriors who stood before him.

One of the guards shakily walked up to the pharaoh and released a shaky breath. Umbran was scary whenever he was mad so the warriors had decided for the good of the captain and his fellow guards that this should be over with quickly.

He removed the young kit by holding the neck from behind his back and held it up high so the Pharaoh could see. The young kit was still crying as his ears were flat against his head.

"What is this flea ridden brat doing in this sacred temple!?" Umbran demanded, having a good idea where this kit came from.

"We found it with madame Sharan while she was escaping. We never thought she was with child!" The guard explained fearlessly. He tilted his head to one side "But what shall we do with it, great and powerful Pharaoh?"

Umbran did have a small idea what to do with the kit. While the rest of every fibre of his being was screaming at him to kill the kit and make him as a crocodile's lunch, his mind thought of a bittersweet revenge that should end his family's rivalry between the Le Paradox's and the Cooper's. This wasn't for peace it was more for a sick and twisted revenge that gnawed at his mind.

"Give the kit to me." Umbran ordered as he held his thin arms out towards the child. The guard who held the child had a look of pure shock and confusion painted on his face. None of the guards were sure of what the Pharoh wanted the child for but the guard holding the raccoon kit stepped forwards before Umbran and gently passed the child to him as the skunk stared down at the tiny kit. His cold heart twisted as the skunk grinned wickedly down upon the young raccoon.

"Sleep now, little one." Umbran snarled with a malicious grin "I will shape you into a fine Pharaoh whom should do all my work."

As the tiny raccoon infant squirmed a bit as he slept, unaware of the fact that he was going to save all those whom needed help. The question was that was he ready to cope with the heavy trauma he was to face with these many trials?

* * *

**A/N: Thats the prologue to Slytunkamen the first's story. What do you think? I am kind of proud of how this turned out. I hope you all liked this first chapter and reviews would be HIGHLY appreciated. Also, Umbran DOES have an heir to his throne but you'll find out where he is maybe in the next chapter. I can't wait to see if you like this. **

**Thanks guys!**

**-Chloemcg**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANYWAY own Slytunkamen Cooper the first or second or Clock werk or even technically Le Paradox's Egyptian ancestor. ****I own everyone else, though.**

**Pharoh's secret.**

* * *

19 years later...

The sun shone brightly as it beamed down upon one of the glorious cities of Egypt. The skies were as blue as the ocean that glimmered with silver against the sand underneath on a particular summer's day.

Many people were busy going about their work as they would every other day but all of a sudden something made the busy citizens jump up with startled yells as they felt a heavy 'whoosh' send them flying backwards and knocking the clay pots and whatever was required for their chores out of their hands as they fell to the sandy ground while staring wide eyed as they tried to think of what they saw.

If they had looked closer, they would have noticed a young adult Racoon with Egyptian markings adorned upon his tail and the natural mask that was streaked with black lines of either side of his eyes riding a giant bird. He also wore a tunic and a Nemes headress that was colored in lines of gold and teal as it hidden his messy head of head fur.

Of course seeing this kind of thing had moulded into most of the citizens days so this kind of thing was kind of normal to them..except for those who had just moved in. Those who had lived here long enough paid no mind to it and continued their day as they each blended into their routines but they remained curious for a moment or two until they shrugged it off.

They had enough to deal with as the sun god Ra wasn't being kind to them as he was using the sun to dry out the water supply and not to mention that the crops were dying.

Slytunkhamen grinned as he was mounted on the back of an adsolent giant owl with a plumage of admirable chestnut brown feathers that gleamed like the twinkling of gold in the sunlight. The two streaked through the air as they basically broke the sound barrier since Slytunkhamen and his best friend had been known to do that but it never bothered them as they decided to give their flying a break.

The big owl landed upon the ropes of some celebration banners with the Egyptian coon jumping off and landing beside him with feet lighter than air as while his weight did make the thin wiring bounce a bit, he surprisingly didn't fall. It was like the young adult raccoon had mastered the art of perching on to things like a bird would when it required a little rest.

Being the son of a Pharaoh was a tough life and all, you know being the prince of Egypt, but he couldn't help but feel like the puzzle piece of his life out of place. It was as if he belonged elsewhere as he stared out into the sandy horizon beyond the walls of the city with an absent minded expression painted upon his face.

The view wasn't horrible nor was it too shabby. The buildings were mostly made from little sand-made shacks and other types of houses for the folk to thrive in and to complete the majesty of this city was a huge pyramid-shaped stronghold that would remind you of a mix between a huge Hebrew cathedral and heavily armed castle.

His childhood wasn't terrible per se.

Since he was raised by an Egyptian pharoh he had all the comforts he could desire even if he wished that everyone would be treated equally. He felt incredibly isolated, however.

"Brother, are you alright?" A voice snapped Slytunkhamen from his trance as he blinked his caramel eyes and shook his head, momentarily lost in deep thought.

He had forgotten that he was with his friend and had a wry smile plastered upon his muzzle whilst he glanced sideways towards the young adult owl. He extended a wrist that bore the royal gold bracelet and rested a hand upon the owl's shoulder blade and patted it.

"My sincere apologies, Clockwerk, my mind was elsewhere for a mere few moments." Slytunkhamen admitted sheepishly and pulled his slender arm away from the young owl.

Clockwerk smiled kindly at his friend. Things may have looked grim for everyone else but Slytunkhamen and himself were basically that little ray of sunshine in the storm clouds and brought a faint flickering candle of hope to their hearts and eyes. As the sun beamed harshly down on the perched duo, giving them the vacant warmth of sunshine, as they decided to brighten things up with the mastered art of conversation.

"Where was your mind absent to if I might inquire?" Clockwerk queried with a playful glare.

Slytunkhamen's mind was a curious thing indeed. When they were little children, Slytunkhamen would ramble on about how he wanted to escape his life of luxury and having servants at his every need and trade it for something more adventurous and even heroic. What this desired occupation was, however, the prince didn't have a clue. It was a bit peculiar and Clockwerk thought that his friend was an oddball for it but in a teasing way, of course.

The raccoon gave a light shrug of his shoulders as he spared a sideways smile to the owl "I know not..." his strangely marked tail swished behind him excitedly as his tone changed from carefree to whimsically excited "but something tells me that my destiny is nearing closer and closer, I feel it in my bones!"

"Yes; the destiny that means you are to become ruler." Clockwerk quipped playfully as he nudged the coon in the side, hard enough to jab him in a boisterously playful manner but not hard as to cause him any actual harm.

"But is there not something else I should do, being a ruler does not suit me." Slytunkhamen abandoned his perch and used a springy leap to grab hold on to a nearby flagpole just as he had cut in half way up before he climbed the rest of the way there to get a better view of the citadel his father owned.

He stared at it with a longing gaze as he once again felt alone in this world, a puzzle piece out of place from where it was supposed to be, or even a black sheep amongst a horde of white sheep.

Since he had been raised by the Pharaoh Umbran Le Paradox, he didn't know what was right and wrong. The skunk denied it but Slytunkhamen knew that the one he called father was harming his subjects and had little care for them like a leader should do. He had been promised everything, even the moon and the stars at night, but what if he never wanted it?

For as long as he could remember Slytunkhamen wanted to ask of his father to get his other son to be the pharaoh but sadly for him there was one reason he couldn't: Umbran's only son had left to take over other countries in his father's name years ago and the last of his children had perished and thus, forcing the poor raccoon into the position of being given the mantle of leader.

Clockwerk noticed his friend's woeful expression and frowned. The raccoon had been feeling down on himself constantly as of late but he always thought it was that he was nervous from the mere fact that he was to be crowned Pharaoh in a few days. This felt different somehow and he couldn't help but notice that the crowned prince wasn't nervous but more like misplaced. How could Slytunkhamen be misplaced, Clockwerk thought, since he belonged here?

"It is your destined path my friend, everyone knows that." Clockwerk tried to cheer him up but Slytunkhamen gave a doubtful mutter of acknowledgement as he clung on to the flagpole like a child would with their teddy bear.

The owl hatched an ingenious plan within his mind as he knew just the thing to cheer Slytunkhamen up! Smiling at the idea buzzing around in his head, the chestnut feathered bird spread his large wings out the sides as he prepared to take flight. He climbed to his talons and approached his friend before picking him up by the scruff of the neck and startling Slytunkhamen. Clockwerk disliked the taste of his nicely washed fur as he couldn't carry him any other way other than holding him in his beak but if it would lift his friend's spirit then he was more than willing to pay the price.

"Wait, wha-?" Slytunkhamen stuttered as he felt himself saddle snugly on his friend's back before the bird took off into the high skies with the raccoon frantically looking around constantly. It wasn't like he wasn't used to flying with Clockwerk as they goofed off like this on a daily basis but he didn't know what the owl was doing.

The sky had a charming view to it as the fluffy white clouds surrounded them in a layer of fluffy whiteness like smoke. It was nice the breathe in and very pretty to look at.

He didn't know what the bird was doing until Clockwerk slowly began to glide down towards a small building that didn't look very impressive but Slytunkhamen's heart skipped a beat at the mere sight of it. Was Clockwerk insane?!

"Clockwerk! No, take me up, no!" The coon stuttered through a reddish tint creeping on his muzzle as he tried (and failed) desperately to convince his best friend that this idea was ill conceived, yanking on his feathers as he tried to get Clockwerk to pull up but that made the owl more eager to lower himself.

Clockwerk ignored his friend's pleas and blocked all noise out as he lowered himself to the ground gracefully, a small chuckle escaping his throat. He knew that his best friend would hate this idea but it would also cheer him up to the point of him being more like the prince he grew up with since childhood! Once he got close enough, he practically chomped down on Slytunkhamen's neck (again, it wasn't enough to hurt him) before flinging him through the open door and sent him hurtling through the air before crashing into a bunch of pots that basically broke his fall.

"Oh by the moons of Khonsu, are you alright?!" A voice exclaimed in a way that was sweeter than a river of grape juice in the finest Nile as she ran to investigate who crashed through the ancient pottery of her shop.

Slytunkhamen rubbed tenderly at an incoming bruise just beginning to appear upon his head underneath his now wonky fitted Pharaoh headdress as his eyes were too sore to open at the moment and he didn't really know who owned that voice but he had little care for it as his head felt like it had been smashed with a ton of cement.

He _really _hated it when Clockwerk threw him into places without his consent.

It was then that Slytunkhamen groggily took an arm that was extended out towards him without doing much thinking and it was when he felt his nose touch someone else's, he figured it out with wide eyes.

Standing before him was a female raccoon who had the most _enchanting _fudge brown eyes to compliment her pretty eyelashes.

She had a brownish fur coat with a darker natural born raccoon mask that looked kind of similar to the prince's own, she had flowing long honey brown hair that reached passed her shoulders and she wore a pretty white dress which looked kind of like what one would wear on their wedding day but it looked kind of peasantish too.

Slytunkhamen felt his heart hammering nervously inside his chest. She was the reason he didn't want to come here but it wasn't because he hated her, quite the contrary. He had merely admired her from a far distance for a long time.

This was their official first meeting.

"Um...H-hello." Slytunkhamen roughly swallowed a huge knot blocking his throat as he shakily waved at her but his head was ducked slightly in between his shoulder blades as he gave her the most shyest of love struck grins.

The female raccoon was still trying to register this. The son of the Pharaoh was in _her _shop! She was so surprised that she accidentally let go of Slytunkhamen's hand just before he could stand on his own and he dropped to the ground and fell on to more drying clay pots in the process, giving a sore yelp as his head made contact with the wet frisbee shaped mush.

She gasped and worked on helping him up again.

Her breathing was rapid as she began to have a panic attack "Oh my goodness, please forgive my ill behaviour my lord! I shall help you sit down and then pick up the pieces but please don't report me, have mercy!"

Slytunkhamen placed a forgiving hand on her shoulder and that calmed her all together as he managed to tell her with a surprisingly quietly calm voice "Now, now; You have nothing to be apologetic for, my dear lady, but allow me to assist you in picking up the pieces of clay pots."

His face was soft and kind of gentle as the quiet atmosphere allowed everything to sink in easier. Before the female raccoon could refuse his offer, however, Slytunkhamen was already on the floor gathering up an accumulative of pieces.

Knowing that it was too late to convince the Pharaoh to be to not help; she got down on the floor with him and began picking up some pieces of smashed pottery herself until there was only two pieces in between them. Their eyes met as they stared at each other in an affectionate gaze.

Their hearts pumped inside their chests as they looked at each other. They pulled the two shattered pieces of pottery close to their piles and felt something connect them like a link of some kind.

"There...it's all fixed." Slytunkhamen's voice slurred a bit as if he was deeply lost in thought. Which he was.

"Wel...My name is Mya." The female raccoon introduced herself with a kindly smile.

"Slytunkhamen at your gracious service, my dear."

Slytunkhamen, driven by an impossibly strong force, felt himself leaning towards her but before they could even touch noses out of pure impulsive instincts the voice of a guard boomed through the building "Slytunkhamen, the Pharaoh requests your presence!"

So, with great reluctance, the raccoon got to his feet and spared the female raccoon maiden an apologetic glance before he zoomed out the door and left her in a surprised daze as she stared out after the son of the pharaoh with wide eye. She never expected this turn of pleasant events and secretly hoped that they would happen again so she could see him a second time.

As Slytunkhamen ran as fast as his two feet would allow, he mentally swore to himself that Clockwerk will pay for that little stunt later but whatever Umbran wanted with him, he knew that not only would it be life changing but it would also be important for his missing puzzle piece.

His eyes widened immensely at the sight of the tower he grew up in coming into view whilst everyone stood out of his way to make sure nothing happened to their future ruler. As he ran towards the citadel; he knew that he was leaving a grey streak behind him from how fast he ran but had little care as sweat ran down his brow.

What was going to happen?

* * *

**A/N: Woah, sorry this took awhile. I was just busy with my other stories but after listening to 'But mostly me' from the book of Mormon (the song that basically inspired this in the first place) I just had to do the next chapter. **

**I will let you know a few things before we go any further: **

**Clockwerk is a good guy for now since he must have had a relationship with the owl. I would have named him something different but I didn't because I couldn't think of better names and I don't think you'd know who he was if I did give him a different name and mistake him as an OC. **

**Khonsu is apparently the good of wisdom and the moon in ancient Egypt since I did some research. If I did Ra as a curse then I don't think you guys would learn anything else besides I want to be a good person. **

**Yes, I know I made Slytunkhamen and Mya's love kind of sudden and unrealistic but I don't know. I'll explain it in the next chapter, perhaps. **

**Thats all the reasons.**

**I hope that this was loved and that this gets some reviews and if there is anything I can do to improve this at all then let me know. **

**Thanks! **

**-Chloemcg**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANYWAY own Slytunkamen Cooper the first or second or Clock werk or even technically Le Paradox's Egyptian ancestor. ****I own everyone else, though.**

**Pharoh's secret.**

* * *

Slytunkhamen panted hard as he ran up the many stairs towards the citidel his father lived in, the sun beaming down streams of gold on his slightly muscular body as his bare feet drummed against each hollow step to cause a great thump to pound from below.

The raccoon knew that his father wanted him for something but couldn't fathom what it was. Umbran never really spent time with him except for lessons to teach him how to become a Pharaoh and how to treat his subjects. Those lessons supposedly ended though, seeing as Slytunkhamen was to become Pharaoh himself in a matter of days. His tail swished behind him through the wind as he hurried through the open entrance of the palace and he rushed towards his father's throne room.

Like always Umbran sat proudly upon his throne and sent a smile towards his adopted son as he entered the room. Tapping his fingers impatiently upon the arm of the golden throne, the skunk invited his adopted son in "Come on in, my boy." he almost sneered.

The young adult raccoon couldn't ignore the lump growing in his throat as he reluctantly entered with what appeared to be a foreshadowing skylight looming overhead like a spotlight shining on the round table that laid in front of Umbran. The skunk had his fingers drumming in a rhythm as he looked at Slytunkhamen with an annoyed expression.

"Where have you been, Slytunkhamen?" Umbran asked with his glare hard enough to penetrate solid stone, further intimidating his adopted son.

The young adult opened his mouth to respond when the skunk decided to dismiss the matter nonchalantly with a small wave of the hand. The skunk never did like long chats and was one to get right to the point before it got quickly boring even though he was the king of boredom himself (not that Slytunkhamen would admit it).

"Ah, it matters not anyway," Umbran almost smiled and this was something he never really done "I just wish to show you something, my son."

Slytunkhamen gawked. His father wanted to spend time with _him_!? He always wanted to spend some quality time with his father as the skunk was always so busy doing Pharaoh stuff and never had any time with him. He was very sure that his father had to have been ill in the head by Ra's harshness as of late to be thinking such things but he just had to make sure that he heard correctly and that his sense of hearing wasn't going faulty.

"Halt a second, father." he held both his palms out in front of his bare chest to emphasise his point and he made hand gestures out of pure disbelief "_You _wish to spend time with _me_?"

The older skunk nodded, a bemused grin gracing his lips and a devilish glint manifesting with those pools of anarchy and deceitfulness. He asked with this sly edge intertwining with his strong voice "Of course I do, is it so wrong to wish to spend time with my son?"

The young adult raccoon just gave his 'father' a suspicious look. Until now it appeared that all the Pharaoh ever saw Slytunkhamen for was lessons on how to treat his subjects when he passed away and that made him feel kind of neglected but now that his father wanted to actually spend time with him, that neglect feeling instantly diminished by at least 60 percent.

The light hearted mood that befell his father so suddenly had concerned Slythunkhamen a little but he decided to go with it as this was the first time in recent memory that his father really wanted to spend time with him so he just leaped to his feet hurriedly and basically scrammed down the halls as fast as his quick paced legs would carry his petit body weight, his speed leaving a trail of dust behind.

Slytunkhamen zoomed through the marble halls as he had a feeling he knew where to go. He was always forbidden from going into a certain room that was tucked in between two glorious statues that he always was curious as to what laid behind those closed doors. It was easy to memorise which route to go down through the seemingly endless hallways as he slashed through the air with furious agility.

He skidded to a halt in front of those eerie doors as he just stared at the entrance of the room he was forbidden to enter. His caramel eyes were wide as he just stood there, unable to move at all as his ears had dropped to the sides of his head underneath his headdress, his mouth fixed into a worried frown as he trembled inwardly. The raccoon couldn't move an inch as he barely felt Umbran slip passed his frozen form as he made his way to the entrance.

Umbran rubbed his palms together as his gaze never faltered from the admittedly intimidating doors concealing whatever prized artefact had been hidden within. He needed Slytunkhamen to know about his dark secret but he didn't wish for the youngster to know about it when he was little at the risk of the thing doing something that could complicate the plan in anyway and make the raccoon rebellious towards him.

He opened the door with a light push and thus allowing some light to seep in through the gap of the door and Slytunkhamen had gotten his very first glimpse of the room he had been disabled from for all these years.

The room was pitch black with only little light shining in from the door and unlike the rest of the ancient entrances from lore, there was some pyramid-like sand bricks lining the cube shaped interior. There was also some kind of silhouetted thing planted on top of a pedestal, glowing a violet purple colour in the pitch darkness surrounding the area yet it somehow sent chills down Slytunkhamen's spine.

If he had the ability to move then he would have swallowed the enormous knot that had obstructed his airways but he was a bit afraid to even move forwards as he felt this strange energy bounce off the strange object. As a bright magenta glow suddenly erupted from the strange artefact, Slytunkhamen stepped back from shock with a startled gasp leaving his throat and his wide eyes never abandoned the crystal. Not even to blink.

The raccoon could see that this was some kind of gem as the object glowed so blinding from the light that it reflected in his eyes as his mouth had opened yet no words came out. He could even feel the fur on his entire body stand on end from the this energy that had been sent pulsating through his body as he stared intently at this mysterious jewel that made his heart race.

Slytunkhamen felt his entire body stir inwardly as his shoulders rose up and down with the rhythm of his own breathing, his pulse stirring yet he somehow kept himself composed as he couldn't move an inch. He was completely transfixed with this strange gem...whatever it was!

"This jewel is my prized possession," Umbran explained although Slytunkhamen couldn't hear him "It lets out a very strange energy that gives the one who wields it strange abilities."

The male raccoon nodded his head although he continued to be bewildered by just staring at the thing being presented to him. What was happening to him? Why was he reacting this way? This was very unsettling but it somehow whispered to him, whispered endearments of comforts to him which only he could hear. Was Ra finally getting to him? Why was this happening to him right now? He guessed that it was this crystal but he couldn't understand anything about this supernatural nonsense.

He shakily moved a foot to try and at least give himself some reassurance that he was still living and mentally breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing that he could move a little at least. Slytunkhamen continued to stare wide eyed at this strange glowing prism of perfection and Umbran continued the lecture to let his adopted son know that he was oblivious to what was happening right this moment.

"I call this the Fathom Crystal, a very treasured artefact belonging to us mighty Pharaohs." Umbran smiled a little upon rubbing a hand on the razor sharp tip of the prism even if it didn't appear to hurt him.

This prism had smoke engulfing it although it gave off a light that illuminated the entire room as to allow some light into the room other than the tiny amount of light coming in through the door.

Slytunkhamen stayed silent as he could do nothing. He couldn't even think as his brows lowered and his mouth dried up and he felt his heart thump away and he couldn't even think of anything else. His eyes were distant as he sniffed at the air with small breaths. His ringed tail was even limp and motionless as it laid on the sandy floor beneath his bare feet.

Umbran gaped upon seeing the shock within his adopted son's eyes. He had no idea what was happening to his adopted son but he couldn't allow the young adult raccoon to stay any longer and discover the power he could wield. Not yet. He shook his head as he walked towards Slytunkhamen and laid a hand on his shoulder, thus snapping the young coon from his fixation on the Fathom crystal as he was shoved out the door hurriedly.

As Slytunkhamen was ushered out the door he could feel all his previous stillness dissipate as his mind returned to calm and composed. His pupils returned to normal as he finally managed to get over the entire fixation that had plagued his entire body and his pulse had stopped stirring.

The prince couldn't fathom what had just happened but he knew that this was just the beginning and his father didn't really do this to spend quality time with him. It was yet another lesson in how to treat those who deserved no punishment but the prince had yet to realise that this was just the beginning of his change in path.

The hours ticked by from day to twilight. They were slow as the Pharaoh to be had been exposed to this almighty artefact that plagued him since that very recent exposure of such power. He just couldn't get it off his mind as he had decided to make his decent to bed early that evening.

The princes bed chambers were actually very pristine and surprisingly clean. The floors were made from alabaster stone and the walls were made from ivory and chalk yet it had this importance to it as if it kept true to the young raccoons heritage. There were many windows along the walls where Clockwerk could peak in if he wished to drop by and visit his best friend and there were many souvenirs hanging on the walls from visits to other empires and there were some scattered across the floors.

As Slytunkhamen laid in his covers that amongst the twilight skies with his mind within the realms between reality and fictitious make believe, he tossed and turned in bed and he could feel his forehead dribble with a freezing sweat. The raccoon grabbed tightly to his blankets as he felt growls vibrate in his throat against the quiet evening air.

He was dreaming a dream that would surely reveal a lot more than he had hoped.

* * *

**A/N: Woah this chapter was short. I tried my best so forgive me if its shorter than the other chapters. I will make the next chapter longer (hopefully) and if you don't know what the Fathom crystal is then look at the story of 'Sly and the Cooper Legacy' that should give you some very slight spoilers. **

**I had some inspiration from the a Prince of Egypt again but I'll try not to copy much of that since I think that its a great film anyway and I don't want to get into trouble for copyright. **

**If you have any suggestions then feel free to let me know in your reviews.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
